


I want to taste the way that you bleed

by bloodamber



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki likes his knives, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Predicament Bondage, Sub Tony Stark, Vampire Loki (Marvel), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodamber/pseuds/bloodamber
Summary: Loki turns the knife in his grip, letting Tony see exactly what he intends to use on him, giving him one last chance to put a stop to their game but Tony doesn't back down, meeting Loki’s eyes challengingly, daring him to do his worst.Written for the Frostiron Discord Exchange 2019





	I want to taste the way that you bleed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfloner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/gifts).

> Hey, Wolfloner! Here's your gift, I hope you enjoy! ❤  
You had some great prompts (involving knife play and vampires and xenobiology stuff) and I really liked them all so this is my attempt to mash them all together. I hope I did them justice.
> 
> Note: this is completely un-beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes or odd pacing!

Tony tugs at the bonds that hold him down, spread-eagled and nearly naked on the bed. But his attempts are as ineffectual as ever, the thin golden chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles holding with surprising strength. His struggles only cause them to cut into his skin and frustrate him further.

He isn’t sure how long he has lain in the darkness, having woken to pitch-black at what now felt like hours ago. His attempts to call for Jarvis were met with silence and the glow of his arc reactor isn’t enough to entirely pierce the gloom the shrouded the room.

But despite the oppressive silence, Tony knows he isn’t alone. He knows it in the way his skin prickles with awareness, all his senses on high alert. And it was obvious in the way he had been arranged– spread across the bed in an erotic display for the creature he is sure hides in the darkness.

Loki always did enjoy playing with him this way.

Before too long it all becomes too much and unable to take anymore anticipation Tony speaks into the silence.

“Hey Loki, how about you stop with this lurking nonsense and let me go?”

There was a long moment of silence after his words and Tony considers that maybe he had been mistaken, when–

“But you look so delicious like this, laid out for my pleasure.” Loki’s voice slides smoothly out of the darkness and Tony turns towards it with a smile.

“I know I’m easy on the eyes, but you should remember that I work best with my hands.” Tony shoots back, ever the negotiator. He wasn’t above seducing Loki if it gained him the upper hand.

There is another silence, this one longer as Tony continues trying to squint past the glow from his own chest and see if he could make out Loki in the gloom.

And then, between one blink and the next, Tony finds himself straddled by Loki. He is all pale skin and sharp angles in the light of Tony’s arc reactor, piercing green eyes flashing down at him in amusement and a smirk curling at the edge of his mouth as Tony jerks in surprise beneath him.

Tony glares at Loki, his heart beating hard in his chest. The thump, thump, thump of it loud in the quiet of the room and Tony knows Loki can hear it, can see how it calls to the darker side of Loki’s nature.

“I have no need of these hands, no matter how talented you claim them to be,” Loki responds, as casual as can be, reaching up to trail cold fingers across Tony’s palms and down his arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

“Then what do you want from me?”

Loki smirks, fingers now tracing gently over the scarred skin at the top of Tony’s chest before leaning down to press himself against Tony, his skin cool against Tony’s own. Lips against his ear, Loki answers.

“You already know the answer to that, dear Anthony.” Loki’s words feel like frost crawling across his skin, sending a shiver down Tony’s spine.

“And if I was to tell you no?”

“Oh, but I know you, Anthony,” Loki purres his name, “you want this just as much as me."

And dammit if it isn't the truth. Otherwise, he wouldn't keep indulging Loki with his abduction kink and excessive bondage. But Tony argues back out of habit.

“There’s a first time for everything. Can’t make you think I’m an easy meal.”

Loki laughs. “You are far too precious to be considered a mere meal, Anthony.”

Then Loki is sitting up and those green eyes are studying him again. Tony can see the first hints of red bleeding in from the corner, evidence that Loki's other form is lurking close to the surface.

“You can’t comprehend how tempting you look, spread across my bed in chains, completely at my mercy.” Loki murmurs, fingers brushing over Tony’s skin again in feather-light touches that have him squirming, already far too aroused considering how little Loki had done to him yet.

“I want everything you have to give and more. I want to possess your body and your mind and your soul until you can think of nothing but me.” Loki’s eyes meet his own and Tony’s breath hitches at the sincere want in Loki’s gaze. Perhaps others would find Loki's declaration terrifying but Tony knows what Loki means, knows that this is what it means to be loved by a God whose domain is chaos.

There is a silent question in Loki's gaze now and Tony can see that Loki is waiting – wanting his permission before they take this further. And despite his position, Tony feels like he has all the power in that weighted moment. He could stop this game before it even starts or…

“Okay.” Tony breathes the word, softly giving Loki permission to continue with whatever sadistic game he has planned, certain that he will be praising and cursing Loki by the end of it.

Loki’s expression softens for a moment and he leans down, kissing Tony with a gentle press of his lips before sitting up, posture returning to that of a predator with its prey.

"Now that you have me at your mercy, what do you plan to do with me?" Tony asks, curious.

Loki's answering smile is sharp but he says nothing as he reaches into the darkness that surrounds them and pulls out an ornate dagger. It has a short, double-edged blade, barely the width of Loki’s forearm from tip to hilt and made of some dark metal Tony doesn’t recognize. It looks sharp and thrums with power in Loki’s grip.

Loki turns the knife in his grip, letting Tony see exactly what he intends to use on him, giving him one last chance to put a stop to their game but Tony doesn't back down, meeting Loki’s eyes challengingly, daring him to do his worst.

He should know by know that daring Loki to do anything was a bad idea.

The first touch of Loki’s knife to his skin is so light Tony wouldn’t have even noticed if he hadn’t been watching. The tip of the blade rests against his sternum, just above the arc reactor and Tony feels himself tense in anticipation, swallowing down the panic he has at the sight of something so dangerous against his flesh. He tries not to think about how easy it would be for Loki to kill him then, tied down as he is. He would have no chance if Loki was to push the blade in deep. Or if he was to pull the reactor from his chest and reach inside and–

A sharp jolt of pain from his left nipple pulls him out of his spiraling thoughts and Tony lets out a yelp, narrowing his eyes at Loki.

“I require your full attention, Anthony,” Loki demands, reaching across to pinch his other nipple and Tony hisses at the sensation but is also grateful for the distraction from his thoughts and the dark direction they had turned.

“You have it.” Tony ensures, not wanting to stop despite his own nerves. Loki watches him for a few long moments, gauging his sincerity before placing the blade back against his skin.

Tony notes that the blade is cold, but not unpleasantly so. It is enough to leave a trail of goosebumps in its wake as Loki trails the tip of the blade along his skin. And despite his initial fears, Tony feels his body start to react to the suggestive movements of the blade, the slight sting driving the heat building low in his gut.

“Ready for more?” Loki asks long minutes later and Tony nods.

Then Loki makes his first cut, a line of red that starts from the center of his chest and curves up across his collar bone towards his left shoulder. It hurts but not as much as Tony would have expected. And the wet touch of Loki’s mouth and tongue against his skin moments later distracts him from the pain.

The second cut mimics the first, circing symmetrically over his right collarbone and Loki tends to that one the same, lapping at the small drops of blood his blade has coaxed from Tony’s skin and Tony shouldn’t find the sight as erotic as he does, but he feels his breath hitch at each press of Loki’s tongue against his skin.

His awareness centers on the feel of the knife over his skin, the sting of each cut and the feel of Loki’s mouth and tongue as he would lap away what was spilled. His tongue cool enough to numb the pain, to soothe away the hurt enough for Tony to feel the pleasure. He begins to anticipate where Loki will cut next, starts to crave the next cut if only to enjoy the worshipful way Loki would care for his body.

“You are intoxicating my star-hearted mortal,” Loki speaks the words into Tony’s skin after another cut. “The feel of your blood rushing through your veins, the taste of you on my tongue is ecstasy.” Loki pulls back then and raises the knife to his mouth, tongue flicking out to carefully lick across the blade, his eye’s closing in bliss at the taste as a shudder runs through him.

When Loki’s eyes reopen to meet Tony’s own they are entirely red, pupils dilated and expression feral with desire. His already sharp canines lengthen and pale skin melts away to reveal his Jötunn form, blue skin glowing in the low light.

Loki tilts his head and his eyes catch the light in a way that screams predator but Tony isn’t afraid, only drinks in the sight of Loki’s true form, admiring the markings that adorn Loki’s body, leading Tony’s eyes on an easy path down to where Loki’s large cock sits, already hard and curved temptingly towards his stomach.

Tony had already been rock hard but seeing the transformation of his lover, seeing his control begin to shatter, had Tony’s cock twitching, his body arching unconsciously towards Loki, offering him everything. Willing to give anything to his God.

With a growl of lust, Loki banishes the knife from his grip, leaning forward to place a hand over each of Tony’s wrists before closing the last of the distance to cover Tony’s mouth with his own.

Tony surrenders to the kiss immediately, opening his mouth and welcoming Loki’s possession over his body knowing Loki will cherish and care for him in return. It was clear in the way Loki would take care of his fangs, never hurting Tony except in the ways Tony wanted him to.

Tony was light-headed by the time Loki releases his mouth, moving his lips lower to suck and nibble his way down Tony’s throat, scraping his fangs across the delicate flesh without piercing the skin.

Tony bares his throat, suddenly wanting Loki to bite him - to mark him as his. But Loki only continues to tease him with his tongue, running it down one of the shallow cuts he had made across Tony’s collarbone earlier, a rumbling moan escaping his throat as he ground down on Tony, their cocks rubbing together through the scant layer of clothing Tony still wore.

Tony thrust upwards, desperate for more than Loki was giving him but got nothing but the slow grinding press of Loki’s hips.

“Loki–” Tony gasps out after another minute of this drawn-out torture, “please.”

Loki finally lifts his mouth from Tony’s skin, mouth wet with saliva and Tony’s blood, red eyes watching as Tony pants and writhes beneath him.

“What is it you need, my Anthony?” Another slow press of his groin down has Tony biting his lip before speaking.

“Anything, Loki– please just, more.”

Lok’s answering grin is wicked. He reaches down to rip the last barrier that is between them away and then he is rocking down against him, skin against skin, and Tony is lost. He throws his head back, the sensations almost too much after so much build-up.

“Mmmmm that’s right, Anthony. Always so good for me.”

Loki continues to rock down as his mouth returns to Tony’s skin, his tongue lapping up the marks he had carved into Tony’s skin. Cuts that Tony would come to realize later, mimicked Loki’s own markings.

Working his way down Tony’s body, Loki takes Tony’s cock in a tight grip and begins to jerks him off in slow methodical movements, stopping whenever Tony attempts to change the speed to get a better angle. Tony knows the noises he makes in response are pitiful but he can’t help himself, wanting the release Loki is torturing him with.

Tony pulls at his binds again in an attempt to get more leverage but the bonds only tug him back down, holding him down at Loki’s mercy.

And then Loki’s other hand joins in, a finger slick with saliva pressing against Tony’s ass, rubbing at the sensitive skin and teasing the rim until Tony doesn't know whether he should thrust up or press down.

Eventually, Loki works his finger inside, massaging Tony's open until he can add a second finger, and then a third and through it all he steers clear of the one place inside Tony needs him to touch the most.

“Stop fucking teasing me, Loki,” he manages to growl and Loki immediately silences him with a firm press against his prostate. Tony jerks in response, feeling his orgasm rise up before Loki stops, stilling his hands and giving him nothing until the glittering high fades.

“I will do whatever I please with your body,” Loki says, moving the fingers inside him again to brush them, ever so gently, over the small bundle of nerves. Tony whines.

“I could keep you here, hard and desperate for hours if I wished and you would have no choice but to lie there and take it.” Loki brushes over the spot again and Tony grits his teeth because he has never been so close to orgasm and yet so far.

“But I do enjoy watching you come apart beneath me,” Loki admits and then his fingers are rubbing against that spot again mercilessly, his other hand jerks him off hard and fast.

Tony is beyond making noise now, he can only arch his back against the feeling, and when Loki demands his release in a low growl Tony does just that, mouth opening in a silent scream as he is worked through his orgasm and beyond– pleasure turning to pain.

“Loki–” He manages to gasp then, choked off whimpers tumbling from his lips as cold fingers continue to milk him, pressing and rubbing at just the right pressure to drive him crazy and it’s too much.

“You said you wanted more, Anthony.” Loki sounds so fucking casual and if Tony had any brain-cells left he would have told Loki where he could shove his more.

But instead, all he can do is moan and writhe as Loki’s hand continues to stroke him, slow and steady until he is once again hard. It takes a while but Loki is patient and works him up until he is once again on the brink, tears of pain and pleasure leaking from his eyes.

And then Loki stops.

The fingers in his ass withdraw and Tony feels his open ass fluttering around nothing, desperate and eager to be filled again.

Tony can’t help the whimper he lets out, too overwhelmed to formulate sentences anymore. He tilts his head to look down and see’s Loki’s stroking himself slick with lube. Tony knows what’s coming next and he knows it will ruin him in all the ways he craves. Despite Loki’s ample preparation, it will be a stretch he will feel for days after.

Tony feels the chains on his ankles fall slack, giving Loki the room he needs to pull Tony’s hips to line up with the blunt end of his cock and push in slowly, so Tony can feel every ridge and bump on Loki’s Jötunn cock. He doesn’t stop until he has bottomed out and Tony feels like the air has been punched out of him with how full he feels.

Then Loki starts to move, keeping the pace slow, steady and so fucking deep. Pressing at all the spots that Tony could never hope to reach on his own, until Tony is a shuddering, moaning mess beneath him.

“Loki, it’s too much, I can’t– ah–”

“Just a little longer,” Loki promises, and Tony shakes his head because he can’t take another second of this but he also trusts Loki so says nothing more, letting himself get swept up in the sensations Loki is making him feel.

It only takes a few more thrusts for Loki’s only control to snap and then Loki is pounding into him, pace turning hard and fast and brutal. And Tony can feel Loki’s mouth against his throat, cold lips sucking and kissing against his hammering pulse before two twin pricks of pain are felt as Loki slides his fangs in, pushing him over the edge.

With Loki’s fangs in his throat and cock deep in his ass, Tony screams out his release, His mind goes blank with pleasure, back arching and a ragged cry falling from his lips before he slumps down again, boneless and exhausted into the waiting darkness.

.

Awareness comes back to him slowly, body feeling heavy and mind hazy. He blinks open heavy eyelids to find himself staring into Loki’s once again green eyes. He can feel Loki’s arms around him, holding him close and the softness of a blanket that he had been bundled into.

Loki he tried to say but all that comes out is a grunt, his body too exhausted to make proper sounds. Loki only hushes him with a brief kiss before lifting them both up on the bed, maneuvering Tony like a puppet until he is resting against Loki’s chest and between his legs.

A bottle of water is pulled out of the air and held before him. Tony forces his heavy arms to move and take the bottle, taking small sips and feeling better for each one. Once the bottle is empty Loki banishes it and moves to tuck Tony up again in the soft blanket and pull him closer, pressing kisses to his hair and whispering praise that washes over Tony in a pleasant blur. He feels Loki gently massaging his wrists and ankles, checking them over for damage and soothing the various cuts and aching muscles with his magic fingers.

“Okay, so I think it’s safe to say I have a knife-kink now,” Tony says when his mouth decides to start working again.

Loki huffs a laugh behind him. “You looked exquisite under my blade, Anthony. I look forward to the next time.”

“Let’s just maybe, give it a few days,” Tony suggests, too exhausted to even imagine what next time might entail. A yawn splits his jaw open making Loki laugh again.

“Sleep, Anthony,” Loki says, and Tony doesn't argue, already feeling himself drifting off again, safe and secure in his god's arms, content in the knowledge that when he wakes Loki will still be there, holding him close.


End file.
